Tainted Love A Twilight Story
by XxLoomingTearsXSorrowWristsxX
Summary: This is the story of a young girl named Adrienne Alvira Rosemary. She is everything but a normal high school girl. When moving to Forks Washington she discovers she is not the only goth in the world. With the help of a mysterious man named Edward she fights off the evil that has been lurking in her shadows for many years now.
1. Chapter 1

An: So this is ma 1st story I will be publishing here and I hope it gets alot of good reviews! Big thanks 2 mi kawaii frienda Momo-chan who helped me develop the story and even fix some spelling errors, that you so much baby u rock!

Chapter 1.

It was a wet and damp morning. The sun began to shine and the rain had just stopped, everything was glissening with sparcles of rain like tears. It way 7am and a young girl who just moved to Forks, Washington stood outside her house near the road waiting for her bus. Her name is Adrienne Alvira Rosemary. She was kind of tall and skinny but with decent curves which she was proud of, her hair was dyed a long pastel violet color but her natural hair was a tard dark blue almost jet black. Her eyes were like the atlantic ocean sky blue with a shiney aqa tone to them that would glow in direct sunlight.

She sighed watching the bus stop by and nearly splash her. She got a bit mad as she usually would like anyone in the morning especially if they had to go to school. She then stepped into the huge yellow container called the school buss and sat down in the front left. She would usually sit in the far back corner so she can avoid the looks of jocks and preps who would call her Casper! Vampire! Zombie!

She really hated being called names although being an undead creature sounded a lot better then the meaningless life she lived right now.

While the bus drove of the school Alvira (that's what ppl call her for short) plugged in her ipod and listened to some relaxing music like GC. Some bitch in the middle row with bleach blonde hair and a Victoria Secret dress threw an eraser at her and called her "Vampire."

Alvira noticed but she didn't have time for such a dumb slut anyway. She kept on listening to her music. "God I wish." She panted out hoping one day she would become a vampire and suck out those perppy bitches blood. The bus finally stopped and Alvira got up taking her bag and ran out feeling angry and depressed.

"Ahh!" She said bumping into someone. "Hey are you ok?" A deep but kinda soft manly voice spoke. Alvira then opened her eyes and gasped. A tall man wearing a brown coat jacked, black MCR shirt and jeans was looking down at me. He was muscular and had a gorgeous pale face almost like Alviras. His eyebrows were edgy and his smile was all but true. His eyes were a gorgeous golden yellow pearcing into Alviras heart and his hair was dark ebony brown kinda slit back.

"Hey im sorry." He said giving her a hand. Alvira got up holding him and looking at him awkwardly. "Thanks." She replied moving her eyes back and forth. "Hey I like your outfit." He said smiling seductively. Alvira wore a long black dress with long skin tight corset sleeves that were see threw and had roses on them, long fishnet stockings and black high heeled leather boots with chains and buckles around them. Her bag was a black and white British flag print with a little skull on the holding belt. "Ohh thanks." Said Alvira blushing hoping it wouldn't show from her white foundation. "My name is Edward Cullen and I go to this crappy prep place of a school." He said still holding her hand.

"Ohh I see… well my name is Adrienne Alvira Rosemary but you can just call me Alvira, everyone does." She said. "Ok Alvira, come let me show you around." He then let go of her hand and put it in his pocket leading her slowly into the giant building called Forks High. For the first time Alvira felt pleasant in this preppy redneck of a town… she felt a glimmer of happiness. She followed Edward happily.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Ok so this is da second chapta! The stori gets super sirious after this one! Alvora finds out about Edvard!

Champter 2.

Sitting down on a green bench waiting for class to be over so she can head off to lunch. Sadly Alvira got into detention. Edward kindly gave her a tour around school and went to the school garden with her. There they stared at the dying black roses growing against the school walls by the northern side of the garden. Alvira got close to Edward slowly caressing his hand with her own. It began to rain and the sky got gloomy. "Shit! Its raining." Edward said. "Ohh I don't mind I like rain. I bet that sound super weird im sorry." Alvira backed off feeling like an idiot. "Actually I was thinking you would ha ha, I love the rain too!" Edward smiled at her looking into Alviras eyes, his chizzeled face and gorgeous flowing hair blew in the wind.

"Hey betch!" Alvira turned around and saw that bitch from the school buss. She looked even uglier even up front. "My name is Cortany Govego and I am one of the top performing students in this school, I aslo don't like gothic bitches like you." She said in a bitchy tone smirking with her eyebrows raised.

"Look just leave me alont! I just got here ok!" Alvira said in a quiet conserned voice hoping that Cortany would see that she didn't want attention.

"You know… Edward. Youre pretty hot. Im surprised you are hanging out with this loser." She said pushing Alvira away trying to ceress Edwards chest. He moved back but then Alvira got upand yelled!

"Its my first day! How could you"! She pounced on her and kicked her down on the ground. Cortany screamed pleading the other students around for help. Thts when Alvira realized shes in big trouble, this pathetic victim will blame everything on her. "Fuck fuck fuck!" She yelled trying to avoid eye contact with Edward feeling embaressed. Edward then put his big strong hand on her shoulder tapping it lightly. "Hey its gonna be ok." He smiled…. Then the school principle Mr. Bush showed up looking all angry.

That's how Alviras first day went. After being yelled at she got taked to the principles office where she got suspended for the day. She sat down waiting for her period to be over. Edward finally came out of biology class but didn't notice her. He walked over to the cafeteria…. Alvira didn't say a word but then just followed him there. He sat next to a girl with long messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Although her skin was pale she was covered in zits and her makeup looked messy like she did it in a few minutes or something. She wore a brown sweater, jeans from Holister and black pumps. Edward sat down next to her getting really close. A spark in Alvira went off…. She got so mad at this girl who ever she was. Edward was the only guy in this school who understoon Alvira and she taught he would be perfect for her but it seems he already has a girlfriend. A girlfriend whos ugly and doesn't even have band merch. "Ewww!" She said running out of the school sitting down on the stone wall. She took out her eyepod and plugged in hear ear plugs. While crying flaccid tears she listened to MCR and began to slit her wrists with a tiny razor she kept in the back pocket of her bag just in case. It was sweet relief she taught… The pain of her broken heart fell from her chest as the blood and stinging sensation got the her. She almost felt high on drugs. She continued to cut deeper not noticing that a mysterious young girl sat next to her. She looked a bit younger and had long dark blue ebony hair and and dark blue ocean eyes almost pure black. Her face was pale white with shiny black lipstick and dark blue eye shadow. She wore a gothing swater with an upside down cross and ripped black jeans with combat boots, her nails were painted black too. She looked just like Lady Angellyca.

Alvira looked over crying and whipping her tears away looking at the cold face of a gothic girl staring into the distance looking all ghostly.

"Who… who are you?" Said Alvira….

The girl not turning to look at Alvira replied … "I. . . I am your best friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Alvira was looking at the beautiful girl. They had some short conversations and Alvira couldn't believe her eyes. Her name was Inaria Ivy Blackheart (but Ivy 4 short). Ivy told her that they use to be friends together a long time ago but Ivys parents got killed and she was adopted by a pair of preps who tortured and raped her so she became gothic. She then returned back to her hometown to live with the only family she had left which was the Cullen family.

"Omfg! You know Edward Cullen?" Alvira gasped! "Yea girl hes my cousin." She replied hapilly. "But theres something I need to tell you about Edward and you might be scared." Ivy said looking down at the ground. "Tell me bich!" Alvira said. A silence was there but Ivy spoke… "He and his while family are Vampires!" Ivy began to explam that Edward and his parents and shit were undead vampires who live a very long lifespan and all look young and gorgeous. At first Alvira didn't believe her but then Ivy told her she was a half blood and showed her growing fangs as her eyes started to glow bloody red.

"Wow! I wish I could be a vampire!" Alvira said in a depressing way. "Maybe if you hok up with my cousin… you will."

"Really?" She gasped! "But hes with that fucking slut!" Alvira moaned sadly. "Ohh don't worry about her, that's his ex gf Bella, Edwards likes coming to her and making fun of her for being an ex goth."

"OHHH" Alvira explaned. Then she smiled and ran back in towards the kitchen where he was but then no one was there! Instead there was…. Dracula and he wore a long black gothic cloak covering his bode, a big black pointy hat. He had a long sexy black raven beard and mustache and long black hair like Marilyn Manson and pale skin with blood red eyes. "Wheres Edward!" Alvira yelled!

"I am Edwards dad!" Said Vlad Dracul. He unrobed his robe and spread it showing off his sexy pale body with a six pack and kinda hairy chest and below parts and stuff. He was a stalone bellow.

Alvira then got a lady boner and jumped onto Edwards dad. They pounced on each other and licked tounges! Alvira took off her clothes slowly showing her pale body, she had smooth and silky pale white skin with a big butt and DD boobies and soft pink pointy nips. She grabbed his thingy and place it on her moist place. "Ohhhh Draculla!" She started screaming like wild. "Ohh Alvira!" He yelled slaping her butt playfully while humping her.

Then! The door smacked open and Edward came in!? "Edward?" Alvira Yelled! "Son!" Said Dracula gaspingly! "I cant believe you had sex with her dad! I loved her!" He began crying tears that were pure black and like ink. He ran out of the room whimpering and went to the abandoned woods behind the school. Draculas eyes turned from bloody red to orange. Then Alvira slapped him and got off. "Ewww you old man pervert! She snapped! "But wait…." He gasped sadly. But alvira ran away naked after Edward, she just wanted to be with him and tell him it was all a big mistake. "Wait Alvira I love you" Draculöa pointed his hand up crying bloddy red tears. Alvira ran into the woods sadly looking for Edwardo but! When she got there she didn't see him…instead there was a girl with long waist length hair that was red and red eyes, pale skin and a red Victorian dress. "Who the fuck are you?" Alvia asked… "My name is VICTORIA!" She pulled up her hand and grabbed Alvira by her throat passing her out. Alvira fell on the mossy black ground her beautiful violet hair spread everywhere as she closed her crystal blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Thanx Momo cahn 4 help agin. Today I had a horrible day and school and feel like I will hail the year omfg I want to slit my wrists so bad rn. Momo-chan u still rok! and Nias u are da lov of ma deprezzing life!

Chatper 4.

Alvira woke up! She took a look around and noticed that she was in her bedroom. Her stupid preppy parents left her some milk and pancaked on the corner dark purple desk with Charlie Manson pfotos. Uppon fuhrer opening her eyes she noticed that a big tall sexy handsome man was sitting one her bed but it was not Edward! His skin was kinda tan but he wore white foundation and had red bloody eyes like death, his lips were painted black and under his right eye bleed mascara into an inverted cross. He was really muscley and kinda looked like Marilyn Manson too. "Ohh hi who the fuck are you!" Alvira said still feeling sleepy. "My name is Jacob, I saved you from that bich Valeria." He spoke in a deep gothic voice. "Who is she? And who da fuck are you?" Alvira gasped. "I am Jacob I tolu thst and im also a wherewolf ang btw "Ohh cool." Alvira said. The had a brief conversation and Jacob Black told her that Victoria is an evil vampire witch who watch to kill her for no reason and Jacob and Ivy are here to save her.

Alvira noded then got up, she turned on "My Immortal" by Evenescence and sang along to it while changing her clothes (rigiht infront of JVECK but shes not a slut ok!) She pput on a baggy black sweater with an invertec cross on it, tight leather mini which was black and long blackleather boots. A pentagram ring on her middle fangir and hexagram ear rings, some white foundation (although she is already pale) and black lipstick and eyeliner, she also died her hair black enoby with dark bloue streeks newar the top and bottom.

Alvira looked at Jacob with his exposing chest and belly. He has an 8 pack and muscle. He was wearing a see thrw mesh shirt wwith duck tape on his nips and baggy black pants with chains on them and black combat boots. Alvira got a boner and jumped on him, they maked out sexily like the Adams family doo! But then… Jacob pushed her a way violently! "Nooo!" She yelled! "Jacob WTF? Dotn you think im hot?" Alvira asked snapilly. "No no! You are very hot and gorgelus but infact the most beautiful gothic girl ever (next to Amy Lee)) but I CANT DO IT WITH YOU Alvora… I am in love with…. Edword!"

Alvira yelled "No YOU GAY?" (I wanna make it clear that im not a homophone but ALIVRA IS S0OS HE NUT MARY SUE OK?) She ran out of the house when the rain started and there she pumped into Ivy. "Come on bitch lets go!" Ivy held her hand and took her to the school. There in the yard there was Cloey who chained up Edward in a Christian ritual and a gun! She was doing holly prains before going to have sex with him! "NOOOOOO" Alvira moaned! "Theres nothing you can do betch! Edward will have my baby!" She gave off an evil grinand began shooting at Ivy and Alvira but then Jacob came! He jumped infront of the bullet and saved both of them. "OMFG you wanted to save me?" Alvira said… "No I came for Edrawd"" Her muttered dying. "Noboy can stop me! Princess Victoria will have her revagne!" "What the fuck are you talking about Corten?" Alvira and Ivy jumped on Corteny because she left of out bulleds and began to kill her. The rain sweaped down her face at the end of the day and the blood leaked on the cement floor all the way down to da drain. Edward was saved and Ivy tried to cover up the body with some leaves before the police get there. "Ohh Alvira I cant thank you enough for saving my life." Edward said looking at Alvira with his sexy face that kinda looked like Gerard Way. "Ohh yes you can…" she said. "But how?" He replied. "With being myy hot bf of course." „I will I will ur beautful anyway." In the mits oft he rain that fell onto their cold expressionellss faces they make out with each other and then edward sloided down his mouth to her neck. "This will only hurt for a sex baby." He bit into her! "Gahhh!" She let out an anime girl screm! And then Alviras skin got snow pale and she felt lighter… she turned into….. A vAMPIRE!They started to take off their clothes but then Dracula came ! "Im sorry son" He said wacking Edward with a stick who fell into a come, he then grabbed alvira and toom her to the black forest. Ivy tried to Waske up Edward but there was no use… it all felt hopeless…


End file.
